THE PAIN OF LOST
by kitty kat lover of yaoi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a problem their in love and Itachi will not let their be together at all. What will happen to their love?


Hello this story is a yaoi. Sasuke x Naruto. Im gonna start almost at the end. This story has curse words, sex, and, a lot of violence also a little rape. EVIL SMILEY FACE!

disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything.

THE PAIN OF LOST

* * *

"You bastard! Why did you do that he might never talk to me again!?" "Sorry Sasuke its for your own good." "My own good? Pulling the person that I love away from me that is not for my own good Itachi!" "Sorry Itachi but I agree with Sasuke here." Both at same "SHUT UP BAKA!"

************************************************** *******  
"So let me start in the beginning. It all started on the day Itachi killed the clan. It was an order from the third. I remember it like it was yesterday." I finely did it! I told Naruto I like him so I guess I have tell Mamma , Papa and, Brother. I'm so nervous.

Sees dead bodies sees his ant"Antie!" .. Looks up fast sees figure crouching on pole disappears just as quickly as appeared.. runs home fast as I can only to see Itachi standing over our dead parents bodies blood running from their sides creating one huge puddle of bright red blood. l gasp surprised to see him standing over them then I realized he was in his ambu outfit then i drop seeing him slash and almost bath in the blood of our family members.

I go after him still shell shocked in my mind. I'm still seeing the massacre over and over still seeing the smirk on his face like he was having fun. I catch up to him he tells to get power i have kill my best friend . I drop I used all my energy.

I wake up and get out of the hospital. (I hate the hospitals.) I go to the clan's home. First, I go to the place where that bastard threw the knife at the family crest . At the time I thought that it was all a dream then i saw the puddle of blood from my parents cracked and brown. Now i knew it wasn't a dream any more I had lost every thing besides Naruto but I knew I almost lost him too.

Team 7

It was very noisy the other kids where just blah blah. Then i hear my name its just that idiot Sakura. OH great that Naruto is in my face again. I never understand why I ever liked him. Wait is he getting closer Oh no _smooch "_YOU IDIOT you just kissed Sasuke i can't believe it he's Sasuke first kiss!" "It was an accident!" Iruka enters fastly he sets down paper work. "Students sit down and be quit." Team 7 Naruto Sakura and Sasuke Our sensil is late so Naruto plays prank classic Naruto for you.

Naruto charges in and gets his ass handed to him but Naruto is not the only one me and Sakura both got our asses handed to us. In the end I realized I still have a soft spot for him. Over the year we got really close. We're on a mission for a teddy bear crazy right. Well this guy is a total spider man rip off.

We're suppose to let off lighting but in stead me and Naruto go for and get stuck together with the teddy bear. ( And the teddy bear is gold wtf. ) So we are stuck together and we fall off a cliff. We kiss his lips meet mine omg he tastes so good! Sakura is kidnapped go figure. Right before we go save her Naruto has to pee. I try to not to look but its so tipping. I mange not to look at him but his butt is nice. We work together we get all of what we need Sakura and the teddy bear. We get to Kakashi he tries to break it but it just won't.

So when we get back Naruto tries uselessly to break it. We go to his place but it to messy at less for me. So we get some clothes and head to my place. Naruto gets their and wide-eyed looks around. I guess Naruto didn't realize how big my house is. I say I need a bath. He looks at me surprised and almost scared. "No its just to weird." "But you need one." He lefts up his arm smells it and shakes his head. "Wow I do need one." "Yep I was right." "Smart ass!" "Danm right!" " We need to go up stairs to get some clothes for me." " Lets go!" "Hyper-active much." He glares at me hate in his eyes. I look away hurt. "Lets just go." We climb up the stairs. We head to the master bedroom. I grab my clothes. We go to the bathroom. I try not have a nose bleed when Naruto takes off his shirt. I have to look away. "You okay?" "Yeah fine."

* * *

So what do you think. Comment please.


End file.
